


What Good Boys Get

by Hyoo



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom Black Belle, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm going to hell for this one, I'm not going to lie to yall this is just shameless, Light Dom/sub, Maybelle Elizabeth Colter, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Arthur Morgan, Teasing, They make love in a freaking chapel, They make love on the freaking altar, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoo/pseuds/Hyoo
Summary: "You're quite the woman, Miss Colter." He still couldn't bring himself to call her Belle even after all that."And you're a good boy, Arthur." She lays a hand on his thigh then stands up to grab a cigarette.He laughs. He doesn't usually like being called good, but with her, good means something else entirely. If this is what good boys get, then Arthur just might pursue sainthood.-Arthur hits his head on one of them rocks with carvings and finds himself in 1881 with a young woman who looks an awful lot like Miss Colter.
Relationships: Black Belle/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, partner! If you're here just for the sauce then head right onto chapter 3. Don't worry I won't hold it against you 😉

He's running from the law... again. It isn't by choice, however. One of them Lemoyne Raiders slapped him on the ass and made some very unsettling remarks. What was he supposed to do stand around and let it happen? He punched the bastard, but clearly his boys didn't get the memo because they brought guns to a fist fight. He shot them up and the law came around too late. They thought he just went and killed the idiots for fun and that pretty much explains why he is this far north.

He looks behind him and sees that he still hasn't shaken them off. "Just how desperate are these bastards?" He veers off the path and rides close to the river.

A few shrubs scratch his horse's legs and leaves her a bit rattled.

"It's okay, girl. Just a scratch." He pats her neck as he takes another look behind him. His tactics seem to be working because he can only make out one lantern in the distance. "Good girl."

He recognizes his surroundings. He's nearing Annesburg, probably by the Elysian Pool. He chuckles when he hears the lawmen are giving up the search. He reaches in his satchel and pulls out a bundle of hay. "That's a good girl."

He spoke too soon. His good girl skids to a stop then bucks him right off. "Aww shi-"

-

"Euugh." He plants one hand on the ground and shifts his weight. "Why'd you do that girl?" He looks up and sees... nothing. "Girl?" He steps up and looks around. His horse is gone. He whistes lound and long, but to no avail. "Shit."

His neck's not broken; he knows that much, but it doesn't make him feel any better. "Where the hell am I?" He whispers to himself realizing he's nowhere near Annesburg.

There are no trees so he's not in a forest. Maybe the heartlands? He shakes his head. 'I'm back at Lemoyne.' He finds a path and follows it through. He's finally on the main road near camp. He whistles again, but still no response. He goes down the beaten path and arrives to... nothing again?

"What the hell?"

The camp isn't here. It doesn't look like they left without telling him because the place looks untouched as if their camp wasn't here in the first place. What really busts his balls though is that tree to his left.

"What the hell?" Seem to be the only words he can say.

"You're supposed to be a stump." He says laying a hand on the trunk. Talking to horses is one thing, but talking to trees? He must be losing his mind.

He looks to his right and sees yet another strange sight. He walks to the end of the pierre and this time, talks to the planks under his feet. "And you're supposed to be broken."

He places his hands on his belt and grumbles like an old man. "What the hell?"

He walks back to the main road and realizes that huge fallen tree where the path starts is not fallen at all.

He walks to Rhodes in hopes of figuring out just what the hell is happening, but it leaves him even more confused than before. The big red barn to the left of the road before the train tracks isn't there. He feels like saying those three words again, but decides against it.

He continues on to Rhodes and at this point he's not too surprised. The butcher isn't there, but more importantly, the station isn't a bright yellow. It's a faded blue. He walks inside and receives side glances and stink eyes.

"Partner." He walks to the clerk, who is not the man he's looking for. "Is Alden around?"

"Alden? The only Alden I know is my son." He coughs the words out with a hoarse voice.

"Son?"

"Tried getting him to take this job, but he told me he'd take it when I'm dead."

"But-" He stops to think about what's actually happening. He gets an idea, but even he can't believe he's thinking it. "What year is it?" He holds his breath.

"What kind of question is that? It's 1881."

He stares at the man. "1881?"

"1881"

"1881?"

"1881"

He nods contemplatively. "1881. Thanks, partner."

The moment he gets out of the station he loses it. "What the hell!"

A few passerbys look at him as he tries to keep it together.

'I need a drink.' His feet take him to the general store and lo and behold it's the same store clerk albeit 18 years younger.

"Haven't seen you before." He says with a cherry disposition quite opposite his usual (18 years older usual) sarcastic ways.

"Everything's for sale-"

"Except the floorboards." Arthur finishes his sentence for him.

"Woah, how'd you know what I was going to say mister?" The clerk leans forward, intrigued by this new stranger in town.

"Had a feelin. That's all." He grabs a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and drinks it right there and then.

"Never seen that before."

Arthur approaches the counter and leaves a few coins. It's a good thing he didn't lose his satchel during the fall.

The clerk takes one coin and slides back the rest. "You must've come from Saint Denis if you're used to paying that much for a bottle of whiskey."

Arthur's brow raises. 'Only 18 years, and prices have shifted that much huh.'

He slides the coins back towards the man and leans on the counter. "Do you know where a feller can stay the night?"

"There's a hotel next door."

"Hmm." He doesn't know how long he'll be staying in 1881 so he shakes his head at the offer. "Somewhere I can stay for a... an indefinite amount of time."

"Well there's an empty shack that I know of. The owners left some time ago and never came back. I can point it to you on a map."

He takes his map out and lays in on the counter.

"From what I remember, it's somewhere around here." He points to the corner of the map, a secluded area in the swamps called Crawdad Willies.

"Alright, thanks for the help." He leaves the store and looks for transportation. He could steal a horse, but he sighs and thinks no. 'Can't make too much noise or I'll end up in a cell.' He weighs his other options. 'I can buy a horse... but the nearest stable is in Saint Denis. Shit. Guess I'll have to tame one.'

He walks towards open land, on a look out for a wild horse. Oddly enough, a brown morgan approaches him and it doesn't take much to tame her. In no time he's riding out to the swamps.


	2. Chapter 2

'I've been here before.' He arrives at the location right after sunset. 'Saved that woman from those sick bastards.' He dismounts and leads the horse to the hitch.

The evening is silent, except of course for random gator and bug noises, but other than that there seems to be no one around. The light in the shack suggests otherwise though.

Arthur walks up the steps and takes a peek inside through the filthy window. A lone lantern is lit, but no one's inside. He grabs a hold of the door knob, but before he could even turn it he hears the click of a revolver.

"Hands up, cowboy."

His brows knit together. 'I know that voice.' He slowly puts his hands up. "I'm sorry ma'am. I thought this place was empty. I'm just looking for a place to stay."

"Nice try. I know you're a bounty hunter. You think you can take me like you did with Jedediah? Think again."

The unknown woman shoots at his feet and Arthur flinches.

'Shit', he thinks to himself.

"I'm not a bounty hunter, ma'am. I don't even know who you are."

"Is that right, cowboy? Then why don't you turn around and take a good long look at me. Maybe you'll realize who you're talking to."

Arthur cautiously moves one foot after the other trying his best not to get shot at. Once he's done with the full 180, he looks at the woman holding a gun to his head and recognizes her instantly.

"Miss Colter?"

-

He feels his face is sticky with blood and determines that the gash on his forehead is most likely the culprit. He attempts to touch the wound, but he can't move. "What the hell?" He whispers as he realizes he's tied tightly to a chair.

"I don't know why-" The young Miss Colter stops to takes a drag. "but something told me not to kill you." She takes another puff and offers what remains to Arthur.

He nods slightly with whatever energy he has left and she brings the cigarette to his lips. Ah tobaco, one of the few joys of his life. He breathes the smoke out and leans his head on the wall behind him. She brings it to his lips again but he shakes his head.

For a second there he almost forgot that he was in the year 1881, but the sight of the young Black Belle before him brought him back to the realization.

"I'm not a bounty hunter-" He swallows hard to keep his throat form drying up. "Miss Colter."

"I know." She stands up from the bed, which is positioned opposite him, and pours a cup of tea. "I've met enough bounty hunters to know who is and isn't." She lets him drink the herbal concoction and he lets out an appreciative groan.

"So you can let me go right?" He tilts his head to face her.

"I don't see why not, but I need to know how you found me. If a dumb pile of bricks like you can find me, I'm sure the true bounty hunters aren't too far behind."

"The clerk from the general store in Rhodes. I asked him where I could stay. Told me this place was empty, pointed it out on a map."

Miss Colter studies him then nods. "Okay, cowboy." She cuts the ropes binding his body to the chair.

He breathes a bit easier. "Arthur."

She stops cutting the ropes tying his hands together. "What?"

"My name's Arthur, Ma'am. Arthur Morgan."

She resumes cutting. "Maybelle Elizabeth Colter... but something tells me you already knew that."

His hands instinctively reach to his ankles once they're free, but is pushed back by his captor.

Miss Colter stomps a foot on the edge of the seat, just in front of his crotch, and leans closer to him.

"How DID you know that, cowboy?"

He leans back to keep an appropriate distance between them. If he wasn't so worried about being stuck in 1881, this would have turned him on. "I uh... read it in the newspapers."

She shakes her head at his blatant lie then holds the knife against his throat. "Tell me the truth."

There's no way in hell he's telling her he's from 1899 and that they've met, or will meet, in the future so he channels his inner Hosea and puts on a show. "I am a bounty hunter. I've seen your posters around Lemoyne, but I'm not YOUR bounty hunter." That came out with a lot more truth than he expected.

"That's a shame. I would have enjoyed being hunted by a man like you." She tilts his chin up with the tip of the knife then places her foot down and slices the rest of the ropes.

Arthur slowly brings his hand to the source of the bleeding and winces when he touches it. "You're a strong woman, Miss Colter."

"Call me Belle." She starts packing her belongings and throws him a half drank bottle of whiskey.

"Thanks." He downs it in one go and places the bottle down on the table beside him. "Why are you leaving?"

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome."

They hear the faint galloping of horses coming from a distance. "We're coming for you, Black Belle!"

He stands up and looks outside the window. There are five lantern glows.

"Worried, cowboy? I'm starting to think I overestimated you."

He puts on his belt and satchel then reloads his double action revolver. "Don't worry, you're not the only one."

"Get out of there Belle!" The bounty hunters shoot an excessive number of warning shots to intimidate the woman, but she just sighs.

"What a goddamn waste of bullets-" She opens up a cabinet and grabs her lancaster repeater. "and air." She walks to the window and shouts, "idiots!"

Only one word out of her mouth and the bounty hunters are already shooting.

She tips a table over for added protection and ducks behind it.

Arthur slams to the wall beneath the left side window and they look at each other for a split second before they retaliate.

Time seems to slow down as Arthur stands up from his hiding place. 'One, two, three.' He marks three men in his head then proceeds to shoot them from the hip with superhuman accuracy.

Belle takes care of the remaining two with ease and quickly goes back to packing. "You're a good shot."

"You too." He opens a cabinet to look for more whiskey. His eyes shift to Belle and he remembers his predicament. 'If I'm gonna be stuck in 1881, I might as well stay with someone I can trust.' "Can I have some more whiskey?"

She grabs a bottle from her bag and throws it at him.

"Thanks." He stands up and leans on what's left of the cabinet at the foot of the bed.

She finally finishes and walks out of the door without looking back.

Arthur cuts his drinking short and follows after her. "Where are we going?"

Belle stops in her tracks and whirls around to face the cowboy.

"We?" She laughs in his face and places her bag on the back of her Morgan. "You didn't tell me you were a comedian."

"A comedian? That was a serious question." He replies, a bit offended by her reaction.

She stops from mounting her horse and takes the sight of Arthur in. Most men cower before her. Her own gangmates were scared of her when she had a gun in hand. Her past husbands feared the thought her, but this cowboy is looking her in the eyes unflinching.

"Give me one good reason we should ride together." She mounts her horse and looks down at him.

"We make a good pair."

She huffs a laugh and shakes her head. She liked that answer and she definitely could have left it at that, but she liked seeing him struggle. "That's what my last husband said."

"You can use me." He blurts out pretty desperately.

She smirks at the thought. "I can use you?"

He realizes the implication of his words. "Shit", he whispers under his breath as he averts his eyes.

She laughs mischieviously and nods. "I'll hold you to that, cowboy. Pleasance."

"Pleasance?" He looks between the horses that the bouty hunters left and settles on the Appaloosa.

"That's where we're going. Do you have a problem with that, cowboy?"

He mounts the horse and pats it on the neck. "No ma'am."

She smiles at her cowboy and they gallop away.


	3. Chapter 3

They reach Pleasance around 10 in the evening They hitch their horses in front of the chapel.

"Didn't take you for the faithful kind." Arthur directs to the gunslinger.

"I'm not. This is where we're sleeping tonight."

"The chapel?"

She takes her bag then walks to the nearby house and knocks. "Father Johnson!"

Arthur raises his brow and scratches his beard. 'What is this woman doing?'

A man in a union suit answers the door. "Ah, Belle." He closes the door and comes back a few seconds later. "Just leave it on the altar when you leave in the morning", the man says with a tired smile.

"Thank you, Father."

Father Johnson closes the door and she walks back to the chapel.

"Is Father always this accomodating?" He asks taking out a smoke.

"Only on a good day. Sometimes his better judgment takes over and he tells me to repent for my sins." She laughs. "Still better than most men I know."

The lock opens and they enter the chapel.

"Been a long time since I last entered one of these."

"Is that so? Well, you're not leaving any holier than when you first came in. That's for sure." She places her bag down on a seat and she starts lighting a few candles. She nods at him to do the same.

Arthur throws his smoke out the door then closes it. He takes out a match and lights the candles by the door and on some side tables.

Soon enough the whole place is lit.

She grabs a cigarette from her bag and lights it with a candle. She takes a front row seat and sinks into it. "Why did you want to ride with me, cowboy?"

He takes a seat on the front row bench at the right side of the aisle. He gets comfortable and lays an arm on the seat's back rest then smokes. He's been chain smoking more and more lately and being stuck in 1881 doesn't seem to help his cause. He doesn't answer the question, not out of rudeness, but out of not knowing how to.

Belle tilts her head to the right to look at him.

Arthur tilts his head to the left and looks at her.

They both take a drag and fill the small chapel with smoke.

He takes her all in. It's no wonder she had six husbands. With looks like that any man would be lucky to have her. Hell, even in 1899 she was quite the woman.

She notices his wandering eyes. "Have you ever sinned in a chapel, cowboy?"

He notices the seduction in her voice and it stirs something inside him. "No ma'am." He clears his throat and looks away.

"Do you want to?"

He's in 1881! He shouldn't be thinking about fucking Black Belle on the altar! He curses himself in his head, but just the thought of it makes his pants grow tighter.

She moves from where she's seated to right beside Arthur. "Tell me, cowboy, have you met the devil?" She lays a hand on his thigh and presses her body against him.

He squirms at her touch and his cheeks go blood red. "N- no ma'am."

She leans closer, her lips only a fraction of an inch away from his ear. "Do you want to?" She grabs his cock through his pants.

Like a flash of light, he's up and carrying Belle to the table. He drops her down and frantically unbuttons his pants.

Belle stops his hands from going any further and tugs him by the collar violently. "Sit down, cowboy."

He freezes.

Belle stands on her feet and pushes the man back on the bench. "That was my third husband's first mistake."

His mouth opens but no words come out.

"I know you're hungry." She slowly removes her garments piece by piece. "But if you want a taste." She removes the final layer. "You'll have to be a good boy."

He swallows hard. It isn't his first time seeing a naked woman, but it sure is his first time seeing a naked woman like her.

"Can you be a good boy?"

He nods slowly.

"I can't hear you."

"Y- yes, ma'am."

She kneels in front of him and opens his legs up. She looks him in the eyes and takes her precious time undoing his pants.

His breath gets shaky just seeing her from this angle.

She looks at his member and smirks. "I knew you were a big man, but I didn't know you were **this** big." She takes his cock in her hand and looks at it hungrily. She looks back up at him and allows her saliva to trickle down her chin.

He shudders when he feels the liquid hit him.

She gets him warmed up and starts pumping him slowly, oh so painfully slowly. Her hand glides up and down and he finds it increasingly hard to breathe.

"Don't be selfish, cowboy. Remove your clothes." The latter comes out as an order and he quickly complies.

She stares at his body and praises it silently. 'If only my husbands looked like this.'

She moves closer and her mouth hovers just above the tip of his cock. She stops jacking him off and instead caresses him with a thumb running up and down his length.

His whole body aches at the sensation of her breath. He wants so badly to grab her by the hair and get inside her mouth, but he knows it won't end well for him if he does.

She looks at him with a devilish smile and remains unmoved. God, she loved seeing men struggle against her touch. It turned her on more than anything.

"Please, Miss Colter." He pleads through gritted teeth

She licks her lips and leaves a short and sweet kiss on the head.

Arthur tilts his head up to try and keep the moan in, but his throat rumbles low and that leaves Belle even more aroused than before.

She gives his balls a slight squeeze and he shifts uncomfortably.

"Stop moving, and don't make a single sound."

He holds onto whatever he can hold onto in an attempt to keep himself from shifting about.

"Good boy." She starts from the base and licks the under side of his cock all the way to the tip. She begins licking just the head. Her tongue draws lazy circles around the tip and she gives him another squeeze.

He bites his lower lip and closes his eyes tight.

After what seems to be an eternity, Belle opens her mouth and takes him in.

Arthurs mouth opens. He throws his head back and holds onto the back of the seat for his dear life. A small sound escapes his throat and he quickly bites down in fear of disobeying Belle's orders.

She sloppily sucks his head, allowing herself to moan. She doesn't move her hands to pump him and Arthur just knows that that's part of her plan.

Being denied release and hearing her sounds of pleasure is driving him mad. His chest rises and falls faster and faster as his breathing becomes labored.

"P... pl..." Arthur's brows meet in the middle. He can barely breathe or focus so saying that single word is probably his greatest challenge to date.

She continues to torment him and she swears she hears the sound of fingernails scratching wood. She looks up at her victim and sees he's losing the life in him so she stops.

He doesn't know what's worse, Belle playing with him like he's some toy, or Belle stopping out of nowhere.

"You're a good boy, Arthur."

He almost gives out at the mention of his name. Up until then, all he's ever heard from her is 'cowboy'. He half opens his eyes and breathes better. He looks at the woman between his legs and swallows the lump in his throat. 'What a view.'

"Are you a good boy, Arthur?"

He nods his head.

"Are you really?"

He nods his head more enthusiastically than last time.

She places her hands on his knees as she gets up and transitions into a seat on his lap with her knees on either side of him. She runs a hand up his chest to his neck then his hair. She leans in and kisses him. In the process, she grinds against his hard on.

He lets out a groan and he can't stop himself from grinding against her.

She pushes him away and whispers in his ear. "You've been a very good boy, Arthur. Do you want to know what good boys get?"

"Yes ma'am", he says breathless.

"Good boys can do whatever they want with me." She leans back to get a good look at her cowboy.

His mouth hangs open and he stares at her hesitant.

She gives him a warm smile. "Go ahead, cowboy. Do what you want."

He picks her up without a moment's notice and sits her down at the edge if the table. He kicks his boots off and throws his pants out of the way then kisses her like a starved bear. He runs his hands all over her body. He gets a feel for her breast as he kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm." Belle places her arms around his neck and leans into his touch.

Arthur opens her legs wide open a bit too violently. He licks his thumb then rubs her clit with it,although he really didn't have to cause she was already wet.

Her legs become gelatin in an instant.

He notices and smiles against her skin. His middle finger cautiously enters her and she inhales sharply.

"You like that?" He asks muffled.

This time it's her turn to become breathless at his touch.

Now, he slides in two fingers in her and her back arches.

He licks his lips and slams her back down on the table. He lifts her legs up on his shoulders then pulls her closer to the edge. He takes his cock and slides its length up and down her slit.

She holds onto the table's edges and closes her eyes at the good sensation.

Something about the sight drives him to insanity. He slowly enters her and she lets out a soft gasp. He takes his time as if he's sheathing a long, very long, sword. Once he's fully inside her he keeps it in, cherishing the feeling of being inside **the** Maybelle Elizabeth Colter

She struggles keeping all of him in and tears start to line her eyes.

Arthur notices and starts moving in and out. "I'm sorry, Miss Colter", he whispers in a husky voice.

He slides in and out and he moans like he's never moaned before. He picks up the pace and the pounding gets stronger and stronger. He clenches his jaw and his hand grips Belle's waist tight enough to leave a mark.

Belle struggles to keep her legs on his shoulders. Her back just keeps arching more and more with every thrust.

Arthur lets out a mighty roar and he pulls out. He releases his load onto Belle's stomach and he continues to beat himself to let it all out.

Belle uses all her energy to sit up and help him. She pushes his hand away and replaces it with hers. Her hand travels up and down his cock to dry him out and he lets what's left of his load drip on her.

She licks his head clean and rubs his juices on her body. They look each other in the eyes as she sucks her fingers to get a taste of him.

He looks at her intently then proceeds to carry her back to the bench. He sits her down and gets on his knees. He goes down on her and runs his tongue through her clit, flicking it up and down.

Her throat rumbles and makes appreciative noises.

He slides his tongue into her and her legs close up around his head on instinct.

She grabs him by the hair and pulls him into her even further.

Arthur continues to eat her out until he feels that warm liquid squirting into his mouth. He feels her body vibrating and her hands gripping tighter.

She moans loudly, loud enough for the whole state of Lemoyne to hear.

He drinks her up and leaves kisses on her parts and thighs before slumping down beside her.

The crucifix stares at them, disappointed. They both laugh tired.

"You're quite the woman, Miss Colter." He still couldn't bring himself to call her Belle even after all that.

"And you're a good boy, Arthur." She lays a hand on his thigh then stands up to grab a cigarette.

He laughs. He doesn't usually like being called _good_ , but with her, good means something else entirely. If this is what good boys get, then Arthur just might pursue sainthood.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur wakes up feeling **really** good. The bench may be small, hard, and uncomfortable, but last night's affair threw all of those inconveniences out the window.

He sits up and realizes he's still naked, so is Belle. He takes a good look at the woman sleeping soundly under a thin blanket. 'What a woman.' He shakes his head and puts on his clothes. He bumps the table they did the deed on and it scrapes against the floor.

Belle stirs then opens her eyes. She sees Arthur with his pants on so she gets up and starts dressing as well. "Morning, cowboy."

"Mornin', Miss Colter."

She smiles hearing his gravelly morning voice.

-

Belle walks out of the chapel and is greeted by Father Johnson with a big smile. "Good morning, Belle!" He notices a man exiting the chapel too and waves to him. "Good morning to you too, Mister..."

"Morgan." Arthur reaches his hand out and the priest shakes it.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?"

He sneaks a glance directed at Belle and says, "best sleep I've had in a long time."

Belle smirks knowing she's the reason for his happy disposition.

"Ah, it must be the Lord's grace that allowed you to sleep so well."

"Well, I have been told that I'm a good boy."

"Oh, I'm sure Mister Morgan, I'm sure. If you don't mind me asking, are you Belle's new husband?"

He chukles. "I'm afraid not, Father. I wouldn't be able to handle a woman like Miss Colter."

Belle rolls her eyes and walks to their horses to leave the two to converse.

"I have a favor to ask of you Mister Morgan."

"Sure."

"Maybelle... I know she's a handful, but please do help her stay out of trouble. The only times she visits me are when she needs a place to sleep or a place to get married. Other than that, I never get to see her. Deep inside I know she's a good woman who's just lost. Please, take care of her." Father grabs one of Arthur's hands and holds it firmly with both of his.

"I'm not good at keeping promises, Father..." He feels the genuine concern in the priest's voice so he obliges. "But I'll try my best."

Father Johnson nods and pats his hand. "Thank you, son. I won't keep you any longer. Be careful in your travels!" He makes his way into the chapel.

Arthur mounts his horse and the two ride off in search for a new place to lay low in.

-

They haven't even found a new place to stay in and they already have bounty hunters on their asses.

"Follow the river!"

Arthur follows Belle's orders and they ride by the riverside.

There are a lot more hunters than usual. They're getting desperate. Most of the group stick to the main road, but some of them are ballsy enough to follow the two through the trees.

"Go boy!" Arthur pats the horse's neck and looks back. He isn't sure what the word he's looking for is, but he feels like this has happened before. He looks back ahead but his thoughts wander elsewhere. 'Has this happened before?'

A few shrubs scratch his horse's legs and leaves him a bit rattled.

"It's alright boy, just a scratch." He swears he's done this before, but he wasn't running from bounty hunters then. He recognizes his surroundings and deduces that they must be near Annesburg, most likely by the Elysian Pool. 'Annesburg? Elysian pool?' His head hurts.

"Catch up, cowboy!" Belle shouts at him from a way off.

'Miss Colter? Why are we runnin' from bounty hunters? Didn't we kill them at the manor?' He hears the bounty hunters call off the search.

"Arthur!"

His horse bucks him right off the seat. "Aww, shi-"

-

He feels his head is throbbing. He reaches up and feels... nothing? 'Don't I have a wound from... Miss Colter!' "Ahhh!" He snaps awake and looks around him in a panicked state.

_neigh_

He looks up at his horse and sees that it's his girl from 1899. He sighs a breath of relief. 'Was it just a dream?' He goes red. If it actually was a dream, Miss Colter really has him whipped then.

He notices he's not by the river where his horse threw him off. He's back at Canebreak manor. "What the hell?" He walks up to house and he experiences... 'What's that word Dutch told me about?'

The door flies open and Arthur sees the woman of his dreams pointing a gun at him. ' _Deja Vu_ , that's the word.'

"You-" Maybelle Elizabeth Colter stops in her tracks and lowers the gun not believing the sight in front of her. "Cowboy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen up yall, I won't lie to yall. This is my first and I mean FIRST ever smut so do feel free to criticize it for either being awkward or just straight up bad so that I can improve the quality of my work! Alrighty that's all partners, thanks for reaching this far 🤠


End file.
